Aeternitas
by Archeress Of Apollo
Summary: Bakura's obsession with Aeternitas, the great Triumvirate of Eternity, leads him and Malik into a fantastic journey defying time itself. Slightly AU.
1. In Waiting

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns YuGiOh! My name is not Kazuki Takahashi. Therefore I do not own YuGiOh! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were timeless and yet they were time itself, come forth since days immemorial when the earth was young and humanity scarce. There were three; Konomae, the past; Ima, the present; and last Shorai, the future. Together they were to be known as Eien, or Aeternitas, eternity. Two women and one man to represent all that was everlasting. In a temple of marble, erected to them by earlier ancestry of the Greeks, they resided to watch over the mortals and give them advice if necessary. Though, unfortunately, much of their advice went unheeded. Still, they reigned quietly as kings, queens, pharaohs, and emperors began to rise from the land around them.

****

"Bakura, you may as well give it up," a soft masculine voice interrupted the thoughts of a white haired man who had been quietly contemplating by a window. 

He whirled on the voice's owner. "I am not giving up. For too long I've waited for this. I will find it."

Shaking out his silvery blond hair, the other man shrugged his shoulders almost gracefully. "Aeternitas is not something one finds when one is looking for it."

"Do you suppose, Malik, that it will just come to me while I sit here on my ass?"

Another shrug. "Perhaps. The saying has always been 'good things come to those who wait.'"

Bakura sneered and snorted laughter, "Those who wait get last pickings. The bottom of the barrel. Nothing of value nor importance." He straightened up in his arm chair, unbuttoning his pale blue overshirt and tossing it over the back of the chair in favor for the white t-shirt beneath. "I don't wait."

"Whatever, Bakura. It was just advice. I simply don't think that Aeternitas will appear for either of us, if you ask me."

"Obviously, I'm not asking you."

"Have it your way."

"I will."

With a sigh, Malik rose from his chair and left the room. He had had enough of Bakura's mindless obsession with Aeternitas, the Triumvirate of Eternity as it had become known in more modern legends. It would not be found, they did not want it to be found. Just because Bakura was stubborn did not mean they would simply appear to him. He shook his head, sure, the two had never been friends, but they had been each other's company for a long while. In that entire time, Bakura had obsessed over three things. The Millennium Items, all now safely held by the Pharaoh's present incarnation; revenge for the destruction of Kuruelna, his home in Ancient Egypt; and lastly Aeternitas. He had some insane notion that Aeternitas would grant him the wisdom of the ages so that he might take back the Items and have his revenge on the Pharaoh. 

Malik figured he was sadly mistaken and that he was setting himself up for a great fall. For the past two years, he had tried to convince Bakura to give up this silly idea, but the ex tomb robber would not be swayed and it was all Malik could do to keeps his wits about him when Bakura went on his tangents. Now Malik rolled his eyes and slipped down the long hallway to his bedroom. He hoped that by the time he came back, Bakura would have left his present state of mind and forgotten about Aeternitas. If only for the moment.

****

"Look at this, Konomae, Shorai," Ima looked up from a great structure that rose in the very center of the temple. It was like a fountain, but waters did not shoot up into the air, instead they swirled around constantly and gave off a faint silver mist.

Shorai was the first to wander over to Ima's side and inquire as to what he needed. He pointed one slender finger at the waters of the pool and she peered into it with her dark eyes sparkling. It was then that Konomae found the two studying the waters intently and she too joined them out of curiosity. Once they were all gathered around the pool, the waters began to swirl fast until they were going so fast it was like they weren't moving at all. Within these waters images began to appear.

With a girlish chuckle, Konomae said, "He's cute."

Shorai grinned, "Try yummy."

Ima rolled his dark brown eyes and motioned for them to continue looking.

What they saw was the disagreement between Bakura and Malik, and the three understood all implications and notions on either's behalf. Slowly the waters began to calm until they became glassy and opaque once more. Ima turned to his sisters and shrugged his bare shoulders gracefully. "What do we think?"

Konomae smiled gently, "It has been a long time since someone thought of us." She left the side of the fountain in favor of a pile of plush, richly colored pillows where she laid herself down and regarded Shorai and Ima with calm chocolate colored eyes.

Silence abounded then in the great hall of Aeternitas. So let me tell you of their appearances while the three are thinking.

First, Konomae, the past. She was a beautiful young woman with a graceful figure and flowing locks of umber colored hair. Her face was always smiling, always mischievous, as if there was a constant joke that only she understood. Most often she was found in a dress resembling that of ancient Roman tunics, done up in a rich crimson with velvety black bordering. Her feet were always bare, toenails at present painted to match the tunic and a silver anklet glittering from just above her left foot.

Ima, the present, was the male of the group. He had rich, dark hair and the same chocolate eyes. A lithe frame and muscular chest, smooth stomach. For the time he had chosen a simple kilt of pale linen and no decoration, save for the belt of silver metal loops that encircled his waist. A single chain hung around his neck, flashing against the bare skin there. Unlike Konomae, he had chosen a pair of sandals for his feet, with lacing that encircled his entire calf. 

And, lastly, Shorai. The future. Like the others, she too had dark eyes. A rich caramel in color and always sparkling with some form of curiosity and mischief. Wavy, golden red hair tumbled down just a little ways past her shoulders, brushing the thin straps of her flimsy dress. It was a pale olive green number that reached just to her knees and both her fingernails and her toenails had been varnished to match. Like Konomae, she was happily barefoot most of the time although every once in a while she might slip on a pair of sandals much like Ima's. Several golden rings glittered from her fingers.

"I should like to see this man," she spoke softly, taking a seat cross legged in the pillows beside Konomae. "After all, Konomae was right when she said it has been a long time since anyone thought of us." She folded her delicate hands in her lap and gave each of her siblings a meaningful gaze.

Ima, however, looked skeptical. A frown appeared on his face as he asked, "But is this even worthy of our time? We all know what he's going to ask of us." He turned to Shorai, "Or at least, I'm sure you know."

She smiled whimsically. "I do."

"No one said we had to give him what he asks for. We simply want to... meet him. After all, he has been obsessed with finding us for some time. I'm surprised we didn't find out about him sooner, especially now." Konomae shrugged, as if she didn't care about what she was speaking. Her arms wrapped around one of the plush pillows and she rested her head on it as Shorai did the same.

With a sigh, Ima put up his hands in surrender. "Fine, we shall find a way to summon this mortal and bring him to us. Still I do not think it a good idea."

Shorai rolled her eyes and stood, tossing her pillow back into the pile. "Can I summon him?" she asked with a twinkle to her gaze.

"What are you thinking, dear sister?" Konomae gave Shorai a look of inquiry, but the grin that soon spread across the Future's face was unmistakable. "Ha! Shorai, you are hopeless!"

Ima rolled his eyes and sighed, "Go summon the mortal. But... don't let him know you're eien, okay?"

"Of course, dear brother." Leaning over she gave him a kiss on the cheek, lent a grin to her sister and then suddenly she vanished.

Ima looked to Konomae then. "Why do I continue to feel like this isn't such a good idea?"

A merry laugh escaped Konomae, "Because you know our lovely sister."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ah, so I hope everyone enjoyed this! I'm not going to post anymore chapters though unless I get some reviews. Otherwise I'll have reason to believe that no one's reading this, and if no one reads there's no good reason for me to post anymore. ~ AoA 


	2. A Deal With Destiny

Disclaimer: When I am rich and famous, I will consider asking what the going price is for YuGiOh! Until then, I still don't own it. 

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! And to answer one such review, Aeternitas is a completely original concept on my part ^_^. But keep the reviews coming! They make me very happy and let me post more! *giggles*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometime later found Bakura lounging in that same armchair, this time his eyes glancing over some novel and a glass of water in his hand. Malik had returned from his room and neither of them had spoken since the disagreement earlier. Instead, he was now busying himself with notebook and pen working on something of a journal he had started earlier in the year. While the two were lost in their own doings, they almost missed the loud knocking at the door. However Bakura was up in a flash, book discarded, glass set precariously on the arm of the chair. As he hurried on to the door, Malik sighed and put the glass on a table before following him to the door as well.

"Who are you?" Bakura snapped at the visitor.

Malik looked past the white haired one's shoulder to find a younger girl standing there. She looked almost offended at the tone in Bakura's voice but soon her lips curled in a smirk. Without hesitation, she replied, "My name is Destiny, Destiny Blair." Flicking her long red hair over one shoulder, she held out her hand to shake.

For a few seconds Bakura looked disdainfully at it, as if she might bite him. However, Malik pushed to the front and shook her hand politely. "It is nice to meet you, Ms. Blair. To what do we owe this visit?"

Bakura's eyebrow twitched, "You aren't selling anything, are you?"

Destiny laughed, a jovial sound that made both men smile abruptly. It was like the promise of something bright and hopeful for the both of them. "Not unless you're buying, darling."

As the laugh subsided, so did the sudden swell of fancy in Bakura's heart. "Hardly."

She quirked an eyebrow and then looked past the two into the space just beyond the door. It was a modest house, she could see a couple of paintings on the wall. Some more intricate wall lighting, beige paint. Nothing exciting, but hardly dull either. "Well, can I come in, or are you two going to make me stand here all day?"

"We would let you in, Miss, but we're not sure why you're here," Malik offered a small explanation. 

Destiny cast her eyes downward, "All right then. I have a proposition for you. But I'm not about to stand outside and tell it to you. You have to let me in."

****

"Hmmm." Ima was watching the swirling waters again, checking up on his sister. Concern filled his face, contorting it into something of a frown. "They're certainly a suspicious pair," he commented.

Konomae chuckled, "Well, I don't blame them. After all they've had such a ... tragic? ... past."

"I believe that's your area of expertise, Konomae. I only know that which is now."

"Ah, yes. Sometimes I forget that you and Shorai don't know the rich wonders of the past unless I share them with you. Very well then. I shall tell you of this Malik and Bakura." She patted the space on the marble floor beside her, atop of a single step that led down into a crystal clear pool of water. Several large calico, orange, and albino goldfish flitted through the water there.

With one last glance at the image of Shorai with the two men, Ima joined Konomae there. He bent down to undo the laces on his sandals before tossing the leather items over his shoulder. "Now, let us hear."

And then the Past let her story begin.

****

Bakura eyed Shorai ('Destiny,' clever, ne?) suspiciously once more. They had finally allowed the girl to enter their home and she was patiently sipping on a glass of water as they watched her expectantly. Abruptly she set down her glass, crossed her legs and said, "Well, do you want to hear me out?" Her dark eyes glanced them over, meeting eyes the color of her own in Bakura's face and then Malik's pale violet pair. She resisted the urge to cast them a flirtatious smile, for they were both very attractive. Instead she settled for a look of indifference. After all, she was here on business.

It was Malik who spoke up. "What is it you want to propose?"

This time she let herself smile, so that they knew she was very much interested in their prospectivity. "Ever heard of the Eien? Or Aeternitas?"

Bakura's eyebrows shot up, his face suddenly laced with interest. Shorai chuckled to herself, she knew he was hooked. It would be impossible for him to turn her down.

Malik did not let his companion speak, instead he replied, "Sure, we've heard of it. But that's just some legend. What's it to do with us?"

"Hah. Legend, you say?" Shorai waggled a finger at them, "That's where you're wrong. The Aeternitas is very much a real thing. I've come to ask if you should like to see them." She grinned at them, a grin very much like her laugh before. It made promises of grandiose measures, ones that this ex tomb robber and former tombkeeper could not possibly turn down.

The two exchanged a furtive glance, even Bakura was feeling a bit skeptical. However, it was already in the bag. Shorai was the Future, and she knew it inside and out like the back of her hand or the roving maze of corridors in her home temple. No matter how hard she tried she could not hide her smile. Finally, they looked back at her. "We'll follow you, but how do we know you're telling the truth?" Malik said softly.

Shorai rose from her chair and drank down the last of her water. She stepped forward, grin still in place, then leaned down kissing both men on the cheek just under their left eye. "Trust me, I am nothing but the truth."

****

A few hours passed as Konomae finished up her story of Malik and Bakura and Ima found himself not blaming them in their suspicious natures. He stood from his sister's side and again slipped over to the basin. As he stood there, images of Shorai speaking with the two men appeared once more. Ima jumped a little when he felt a hand slide onto his shoulder. He turned to find Konomae standing there. 

"Ima, she will be okay. Shorai might be the youngest of us, but she can take care of herself." Konomae flashed him a smile, "Besides, we're great cosmic beings of power!"

The Present allowed himself to chuckle. "You are too right. But aren't I allowed to worry at least a little?" He held up two fingers a short distance apart and looked inquisitively at Konomae.

She laughed, "No, you're not."

****

"Now, what does meeting Aeternitas entail?" Malik asked softly, fingers absently rubbing the spot where Shorai's lips had touched his face. Although Bakura was now definitely entranced with the woman sitting before them, Malik still tried to keep up some facade of skepticism. 

Yawning, Shorai crossed her jean-clad legs. These are so uncomfortable! she grumbled to herself. However outwardly her face was nothing but a smile, her hands folded lightly in her lap. For a few moments she considered her answer. "It means you have to follow me and trust me. It means you have to take heed of any advice or instructions I give you, no matter how much you don't want to." Suddenly, she stood and stretched her arms over her head with another yawn. "It also means we're leaving right now."

Bakura's attention was finally snapped back into reality. "Right now!? Are you mad, woman?"

With a giggle, Shorai shrugged.

"You are crazy," Bakura answered his own question. "I don't know why the two of us should follow you."

"What?" Malik turned to Bakura with a surprised look on his face. "Bakura, you're the one who wants to find Aeternitas! And yet here you are trying to shoot holes in everything she says." He sighed audibly through his nose. "Make up your mind!"

"Fine, fine." Bakura grumbled but threw up his hands. "I do want to go. I'm just not keen on this girl here." He jerked his thumb in Shorai's direction, who rolled her eyes and smirked.

"You don't have to be keen on me, Bakura. I'm not asking you on a date or something," She chuckled as his eyes widened at that last part. For just a brief second she could have sworn that she'd seen a blush on his cheeks. "Anyway, all you need to do is pack the bare necessities. Some clothes, perhaps a few things to eat until we can accomodate you."

Malik's eyebrow shot up. "We?"

"We? Huh?" Shorai coughed. "Anyway," she continued ignoring Malik's questioning stare, "you should really start packing. Enough for a couple of days perhaps. No more than a suitcase a piece."

Exchanging a glance, the two men finally shrugged and Shorai grinned as they walked off to begin their packing.


	3. Arrival

Disclaimer: I, being of slightly off kilter mind, hereby claim that I do not own YuGiOh! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tangerine tinged sunlight filtered into the great Hall of Eternity, marking the sunset. The natural light sparkled off of the highly polished floor, sometimes reflecting it here and there onto the walls. Ima was still in this great hall, his bottom planted firmly on a pair of deep crimson pillows, elbow on one knee, chin in hand. He sighed. Nearly two hours had passed since he'd seen Shorai leaving with Bakura and Malik in his basin and worry had begun to grow inside of him. Although they were beings of nearly infinitesimal power, he still could not help his anxiety.

"I know where they are," he said quietly to himself, for he was the Present and knew at that moment in time just where she was. Gracefully pulling himself on to his feet, Ima slipped once again over to the fountain and peered down inside of it. There was Shorai and he felt a brush of relief slide over him.

Inside the glassy surface of the water, he watched as Shorai led Malik and Bakura out of the city. There could be no witnesses to her departure, save the ones she was taking with her. So, his sister was seeking out the countryside. He smiled and let peace enter him and finally he left the fountain, whistling a cheery tune.

Meanwhile, Konomae was preparing the rooms in which Malik and Bakura would stay. There were no servants in the Temple of Eternity, for they were self sufficient in their high stature. 

The first room, Malik's, was done heavily in shades of purple with hints of gold and olive here and there. A bed of one thin futon mattress and several plush pillows dominated the center of the room, flanked by two small tables with violet candles upon them. Windows, massive and arched, were covered with sheer lavender drapes that sparkled with minute hints of golden glitter. Even the floor was a delicious shade of grape, traced through with hints of black. Konomae smiled to herself; usually Shorai did the decorating, but Konomae knew she'd done a wonderful job all on her own. Shorai would be proud.

Bakura's room, just across the great corridor and behind two Ionic columns, was done up in brilliant airy tones of blue tinted with silver. It was the perfect mirror of Malik's room, beautiful and elegant. 

Konomae stood back, stepping between the two rooms to admire her handiwork once more. It was then that she noticed her brother wandering towards her and she hurried to retrieve him and show off what she had done.

****

"Ra, woman, where are you taking us?" Bakura demanded hotly. They had left the city an hour ago and on foot no less. His sides were beginning to ache and there was a dull, throbbing pain in both feet. Suddenly, he stopped and refused to go any further.

Shorai pursed her lips; she'd seen this one coming of course. "Bakura, it's not much farther. Already the city's given way into the less populated parts of this place. Ten more minutes and we'll be where we need to be."

"And where is that?" Malik asked softly, one hand massaging his side, the other tapping a finger thoughtfully against his chin. 

Taking in a deep breath, Shorai simply looked at the two. They would follow her, of this she was certain, she could see it clearly when she looked into the future. However, this difficulty they were displaying was starting to agitate her nerves. Sighing out the breath she'd just taken, Shorai shrugged. "It's wherever it is, Malik," she shrugged again, "and I can only go to it. But I promise it's only ten more minutes." She folded her arms across her chest, covering up the long stripe of white that went across the pale blue shirt.

Eventually, they conceded, but not after a good long rest which turned that ten minutes into at least thirty. When at last the two jumped to their feet and gazed at Shorai expectantly she sighed and beckoned them follow her once more. This time they did with minimal grumbling. Finally the three came to a large field, empty save for the swaying grasses tinted silver in the approaching moonlight. She led them to the very center of it, seeking out the ripple of power from which she'd come earlier. It was like a set portal back to the temple, always open but only accessible by the Eien themselves. Hand outstretched, she let her fingers run delicately over the surface of it, feeling the magic and power like fine silk thread beneath her hand. Then she reached out to the two men. "Each of you, take my hands and then we shall leave."

For a few moments, Bakura and Malik could only stare. It would suffice to say that it looked rather awkward to see this girl literally stroking the air as if something were actually there for her to touch. However, they had let themselves follow her this far and they weren't going to turn back now. Bakura was the first to step forward and he wrapped his hand tentatively around Shorai's. She offered him a smile as he took in the delightful warmth of her palm on his. Then Malik slid his fingers between those of her other hand and she also turned to him with the same expression. He looked almost dumbstruck now that he was actually touching her, as if he could feel the very essence of magic flowing from her hand into his. As she began to chant softly, both men found pale blushes staining their cheeks.

The language in which she chanted was both melodic and haunting and as she neared the end of this chant, her eyelids slipped half way down and suddenly they were surrounded in a massive cloud of silver light. Malik and Bakura were blinded temporarily by it, but they were startled to hear Shorai laughing. "Wow, it's always such a rush!" she exclaimed, throwing her head back with another round of giggles.

For the duration of their "trip," Bakura and Malik stayed oblivious to all around them save for the gentle grip of Shorai's hands. They couldn't see a thing, still wrapped up in that silver light, but they could hear her reassuring them it would be over soon.

Soon thereafter, the three touched down on solid ground. Bakura immediately fell onto his behind, leaving Shorai giggling and a small chuckle from Malik. However, Malik soon fell silent as he regarded the scenery around him. They were standing on a grassy hillside still tinted gold from the sunset. Not very far away, at the very top of this hill, was a massive temple all of white marble and beautiful Greek columns. The dying sunlight caught in the shimmer of the marble and did not reach the varying degrees of shadow beyond the columns. The two stood in awe of the place, neither able to speak, simply staring breathlessly ahead. 

Shorai grinned and replied, "If you think the outside's this great... wow, you're gonna pass out when we go in!" Then she clapped the two of them on the back, grabbed up their hands and began pulling them towards the entrance.

****

They were not greeted at the door. Instead, Shorai did all the honors herself, sending out a mental message to Ima and Konomae to ready themselves for something of a grand show. Easily she found the rooms Konomae had prepared for their guests although she practically had to yell to get the two boys to actually look at her and stop staring dazedly at the temple around them. "Here," she stated simply, a slow smile forming on her face. "This is your room, Malik," she pointed to her right, "And this one is yours, Bakura," her finger swung towards the room on her left. "Go ahead and make yourselves at home and I'll call you back in a little while." The smile on Shorai's face was brighter than even the sun still sparkling outside.

Malik and Bakura exchanged a look as the Future rushed off down the hall, waving at them and strangely enough blowing kisses. "Guess we ought to get settled then," Bakura shrugged lightly and began to walk into the room prepared for him. At the door however he had to stop and stare dumbfounded at the decorative beauty beaming back at him. "Wow. They... they really go all out." A look over his shoulder found him staring at the back of Malik's speechless form and slowly the boy nodded and stepped inside his room.

Shorai raced through the halls, a million thoughts scattering about her head, thinking of the grand impression they must make, what she should wear, and how Ima and Konomae must act. Not that she thought any of these things would go wrong, in fact she could look ahead and know they most likely wouldn't. But that didn't stop her from this eerie feeling of stage fright. She didn't stop running towards her destination until she had tripped and toppled over onto her brother. "Ima!" she cried, slipping up and off of him. "Wow, I'm sorry!"

Ima, although shaking his head to clear it, wasn't in the least bit worried about her knocking him over. Instead he offered her a smile and said, "I take it they're here?"

"That's right. Oh, remind me to tell Konomae that the rooms are wonderful! And we have to go get dressed!" She rambled on in an excited manner, words blurring too fast together for Ima to even understand them. So he simply reached out, patted her auburn hair softly and shook his head. 

"Calm down, Shorai," he spoke softly, his voice low and as soothing as lapping ocean waves.

Shorai found herself taking a deep breath and a sheepish grin filled her features. "Sorry, Ima. I can't help it! Where's Konomae?"

"Getting ready. I told her when you arrived," Ima reached forward and plucked at the shoulder of her shirt. "Those constricting human clothes, I don't understand them."

Shorai chuckled, "They're not very comfortable. But that's why I'm going to change. You and Konomae should get something on as well."

Ima saluted his sister with a grin, "Will do. Meet us in the Great Hall soon, okay? We'll cook up some shadow servants to get Bakura and Malik." Then he turned with a swish of his linen kilt and soon faded from her view. Shorai smiled and then went about to get her own things done.


	4. Shadows of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh! If I did... well... then I'd own it... and I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it now would I?

And before I continue with the fic, thank you all for reviewing, I don't think I've ever blushed so much in my life *bows to you all* Thank you thank you! *hands out YuGiOh! character shaped cookies* 

************************

Bakura stretched out amongst the pale blue pillows that were scattered across his bed. It was soft and comfortable, delicate even. Much like he was lying on clouds. The materials were unidentifiable, soft as chenille and slick as silk. It lulled his brain as his head sunk deeper into the pillows and he found his eyelids drooping. Ever so slowly he allowed himself to succumb to sleep, mind flitting in and out of dreams as he did so.

Flames licked at the buildings around him, Pharaoh Akunumkanon's army stormed the streets killing all they could find. Men, women, and children alike fell to blades and spears. But there he huddled in the darkness of an alley, begging not to be found. Although he had been taught long ago that emotions were something of a weakness, he was only an eight year old child and tears tumbled their way down his cheeks. How had this tragedy come to be? 

A fight among the gods, that had been it. One would think it was something serious that they were warring over, but even at his tender age he knew it was most likely something trivial. However, due to this bickering Egypt was falling out of the Pharaoh's control and he needed to do something drastic. Something like sacrificing this entire village to the gods in hopes of appeasing them.

Now, here he was, compressed against the cold stone of the building, hoping they wouldn't find him. The sudden spear shoved towards his face told him that his hopes were in vain. "Come out," a gruff voice ordered from a face painted in black and gold, although it had been smudged by sweat and just a little blood.

At first he contemplated not listening, but figured that would just make his death slower, more painful. So he hauled himself to his feet and looked defiantly at the soldier in front of him.

"Not another child," the soldier muttered. "I can't kill these children." The edge of his spear dipped towards the ground. "Run, little boy. Get out of here as fast as you can."

He didn't have to be told twice. As fast as his short legs would carry him he raced for one of the village's exits. Kuruelna had massive walls built around it, a blessing before and now a horror. All the escape routes were blocked by soldiers pouring in with torches, spears, swords, any weapon they could get their hands on. The citizens were fighting back, many of them as skilled as the soldiers and perhaps more cunning due to their lives lead mainly as criminals and thieves. Even this little boy, at his delicate youth, knew how to fight and use a blade. If he'd had one with him, he might already have used it. 

Suddenly an explosion ripped through the building he'd been standing not a hundred feet from and the blast threw him in a shower of debris and smoke. He tumbled head over heels for several feet until he finally came to rest on his back, sprawled over the lifeless body of a soldier. He pulled himself up looking about dazedly, blood trickling down the side of his face, some into his eye, some from another wound just below his right cheek. Curses slipped from his tiny mouth, but he grabbed up the spear that had fallen at this soldier's side and began running again for one of the exits.

Several warriors were taken off guard as this child came tearing at them, spitting curses left and right and wielding the spear almost expertly. Two he killed before the spear's head snapped off, lodged in the chest of one of them. The others seemed too surprised to even chase after him and he ran off into the desert, eyes filled with tears, angry mutterings still coming from him. Only when he was sure he'd gotten far out of the line of fire did he turn back. Pillars of flame burned towards the sky, thick gray smoke licking slowly upwards. The boy slipped down to his knees, finally allowing himself to sob, but his voice was lost to the dead night air of the desert.

He shot up in his bed, rubbing his cheek as if when he pulled his hand away it would be crimson with his own blood. A growl escaped him. Violently he shook his head back and forth until the dream began to fade away. "Ra bedamned!" he shouted, planting his face in his hands, squeezing shut his eyes and gritting his teeth. Except he could feel the tears in his eyes as they threatened to spill over. For so long he had suppressed this memory, driven it from his mind like the plague. He did not understand why it chose to show itself again now.

However, Bakura did not have any more time to think. At that moment someone appeared in his doorway. For just a few moments he thought it was a normal servant until he saw that she was _colorless_. Everything from her clothes to her hair and skin was a dull, ashen gray. The woman bowed deeply to him, mouth pressed into a tight line until she came back up and said, "Aeternitas requests your presence for dinner." 

Bakura ogled this sight in disbelief before nodding his head dumbly. Then he stood from the mass of azure pillows and left the room behind her.

****

The grand dining room stretched out before them in a magnicifent display of the uses of creamy white marble. More Ionic style columns, accompanied by just a few Doric ones gathered about the room like massive arms supporting the high, oval domed ceiling. There at the top, through several large panes of glass, the sky could be seen, dimming to a dusky violet now that the sun had finally set. Despite this, the room was somehow brightly lit, though neither Bakura nor Malik could find any source of this glow. No light fixtures, no fire. 

Abruptly, the two servants that had fetched them ushered them to their seats at the table, a long low slab of cherry wood fitted with six legs and several empty chairs. Bakura and Malik were situated across from each other at the very end of the table, where three different chairs were situated. They were of a paler wood than the table and high backed with thin cushions sewn into the seats, covered in the same material as the pillows from Bakura's room. As the servants disappeared through the doors from whence they came, Bakura and Malik regarded each other over the table. Neither said a word though wonder was evident on their faces.

From somewhere on the other side of the immense room the sound of someone clearing their throat caught the two men's attentions and their heads swiveled to find the source of the noise. There they stood in all their glory, Aeternitas, looking upon the two with a mixture of curiosity and mirth. Bakura found his eyes widening as he took in the three figures, instantly recognizing the tumbling red locks of the Future. Across the table, Malik's mouth was hanging open in disbelief.

The three had fancied themselves up a tiny bit for their company, dressing a bit grander than usual, hoping to fit their impressive reputations. Konomae was adorned in a long flowing robe of jade that spilled down her graceful figure and pooled delicately around her bare feet on the marble floor. Her eyes twinkled merrily as she looked upon their guests from beneath lightly emerald shaded eyelids. Pale golden loops hung from either earlobe and a thin golden chain draped loosely around her throat.

From beside her, Ima had chosen something with more cloth and less skin. A tunic of deep crimson fit loosely about him, teasingly creased against some of the supple muscles of his chest and came to an end around his knees. Wrapped from around his waist and up over one shoulder was a thin flow of ebony fabric pinned to the shoulder with a small silver clasp. The same flimsy chain as before graced his neck and this time his soft leather sandals were black instead of brown.

And last, Shorai stood at Ima's left, pale pink lips twisted in a smile. Like Konomae she had chosen a the long robe to envelop her, only instead of the pale green, she had chosen a shade of lavender similar to Malik's own eyes. A gauzy, pale violet wrap swept her hair from her face, tied somewhere underneath her auburn tresses at the base of her neck. A diamond earring glittered from each ear and a silver chain hung around her throat. Underneath the spill of her robe at the floor she too was barefoot.

Between the two women, Ima finally spoke, breaking the delicate silence that permeated the room. Wonderment greeted him from the faces of their guests, Bakura's eyes wide and Malik's mouth still hanging open. "Allow us to introduce ourselves," Ima said, his voice a gentle rumble on the air.

Although the boys said nothing, the look of anticipation which suddenly flowed into their faces was enough.

With this, Konomae stepped forward, bowing her head briefly before saying, "I am Konomae. I curl my fingers through the flow of the past and weave my will throughout." Her voice reminded Bakura of his very distant past, soft like the desert winds with the potential of something dangerous.

Now Ima spoke again, head barely tilting in acknowledgement. "Ima, my heartbeat pulses though the present and all who hear it heed me." Like before, he spoke with the gentle purr of distant thunder.

And finally, Shorai stepped forward, closer to her brother's side. An apologetic _expression mingled with her smile as she began to honestly introduce herself, for it was painfully obvious that she was not the "Destiny Blair" that had shown up on their doorstep hours ago. "I am Shorai, I whisper my bidding into the ripples of the future, and it is done." Then she too bowed her head before looking back up at the two men.

It seemed they were rendered speechless. Bakura's expression now one of awe, he finally dared to say something. "Not Destiny Blair." A silent curse went through his mind, asking him "_This_ is what you have to say after meeting the three most powerful beings ever to grace the earth?"

A chuckle left Shorai and she shook her head. "No, I'm not Destiny Blair... although you could call me 'destiny' and technically be correct." Another giggle like the trickle of water in a brook.

With a snort, Konomae shook her head and then she and her siblings made their way to the head of the table. She settled down to the left of Ima, on Malik's side of the table, while Shorai took the seat nearest Bakura's. 

"Before any business is conducted we shall eat and talk lightly." This from Ima.

At this remark several of those gray servants appeared, all of them holding a tray filled with several dishes, some exotic and others more mundane. They bustled about serving the five who occupied the table and when everyone had something in front of them, including tall goblets filled with some sort of drink, the servants melted back into the shadows leaving them in peace.

With an approving glance around the table, Ima smiled and nodded. "Now, we eat."


	5. The Request

First off, I'd like to say that I am VERY sorry about the long wait in between chapters! I almost thought I'd lost the pace of the story, but thankfully I've managed to pick it back up again. Also, thank you for the reviews! They make me feel very happy and appreciated ::passes out Malik/Bakura plushies to everyone:: --- AoA 

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

At last the dinner plates had been cleared and the party of five had moved into another room. It was more like a living room, although it lacked proper couches or chairs. Instead there were soft spills of fabric and piles upon piles of plush pillows. The members of Aeternitas were lounging in a single pile, colored with splashes of vibrant orange, veridian and golden cloth. Shorai absently picked at the end of her robe, eyes avoiding the two men sitting before them looking rather uncomfortable without adequate chair backs to support them. 

Finally, someone spoke up, and as might have been expected it was Ima. He addressed Malik and Bakura, "We've come to understand there is something you want from us. I would dance around the subject matter more, perhaps try and understand the two of you, but this is something that cannot be avoided for long." 

With a gentle shrug of his shoulders, Bakura started to speak, but he was cut off by Shorai. 

"Before you ask of us what your heart desires, please consider the consequences. Although, we are not obligated to grant this, if we do, you must understand what will happen." 

From beside her, Konomae nodded. "Often you humans want so much more than can be given to you. And if you achieve possession of everything you want, often there are dire outcomes. I do not know the future, as my sister does, but I do know how it has turned out in the past." 

Bakura nodded and remained silent for several moments before he said, "I know what I want, the only thing now is if you'll give it to me." His eyes darted to Shorai, but the expression in them, whatever it was he wanted to convey, was lost on her because she had turned her gaze to one of the high arched windows that spread throughout the room. 

"And is there anything you wish to ask of us, Malik?" Ima asked. His dark gaze took in the silent boy, whose eyes widened before he shrugged. 

"I don't know, I really only came because Bakura did." 

Konomae replied, "But there is nothing you desire?" 

"Oh, there are plenty of things I want. But nothing... significant enough to ask Aeternitas for!" Malik chuckled to himself. A long time ago, he might have answered differently. Then again he had been someone different then, someone with a darker, more malicious side to his soul. Times had changed however, and he was no longer that person. 

Both Konomae and Ima laughed at that one, but Shorai remained silent. She had turned to look at Malik and Bakura but there was a deeply thoughtful look on her face. Because it seemed appropriate, she managed a smile but still kept quiet. During the ensuing silence, her eyes locked with Bakura's and they shared a gaze, one that held many unspoken questions on Bakura's behalf and the enigmatic answers to them on Shorai's part. The moment was broken when Konomae's hand descended to Shorai's arm and gave a gentle squeeze. When the Future looked up, she found a knowing look on the Past's face before Konomae shook her head just briefly and they returned their gazes to the boys. 

"Bakura," Shorai finally spoke, her voice cool and distant, detached. It no longer reminded Bakura of the tinkling chimes; instead it brought to mind long nights in the desert when one prays for the return of the sun. Despite trying to keep a straight posture, he found himself shuddering. The Future continued, "Tell us what you so desire and we shall adjudge to its granting." Her dark eyes were sparkling, with power or mischief, Bakura wasn't sure, but he found himself distracted by it before Malik lightly tapped him on the shoulder. 

He came back to himself with a shake of the head. Bakura straightened himself up, taking a little bit of time to straighten his clothing, before replying. "I wish to acquire the Millennium Items, every one of them." 

Assuming an unusual air of leadership, Shorai rose gracefully to her bare feet and nodded deeply to them. With sweeping motion of her hand, she beckoned that her siblings rise as well, which they did without question, despite a concerned look on either's face. "We shall deliberate and return upon our decision." After another sweeping motion of her hand, the Future was disappearing within a pale lavender cloud of sparkling mist. 

Ima and Konomae exchanged another glance, before giving Malik and Bakura a nod of their own and disappearing off after their sister. 

When the Past and Present found their sister, it was outside, underneath thousands of shining stars and the pale, quarter moon. She had removed the gauzy headwrap from earlier and it now lay discarded at the pooling base of her dress. Her face was turned towards the sky, eyes closed as she breathed in deeply. Although her siblings had been standing outside for a few moments already, she made no effort to let them know she'd noticed them. It was not until Konomae's hand found its way to her shoulder that she dropped her head and regarded them quietly. 

"I know we are supposed to be mediating on the tomb robber's request, but first I must know what is bothering you, Shorai," Konomae said softly. She made a conscious effort to let all of her concern flood her face. 

"Yes," Ima added in agreement. "Why do you look so forlorn?" 

Shorai took a deep breath and let it out in a bland whoosh. "Because, I know what we will say to him. And I know what will happen because of it." 

The two nodded slowly, before Konomae said, "But you forget, anything we grant may be undone with only a change of our whim. What has you so worried?" 

However, Shorai shook her head, sending her hair over her shoulders in a splay of silver beneath the moonlight. 

Ima sighed softly, knowing that nothing more could be pried from her. Instead he turned to Konomae and said, "In light of this, I'm assuming that we are to say 'yes' to them?" His dark eyes sparkled with thought as he awaited Konomae's answer. 

The Past shrugged. "I assume so. Is this right, Shorai?" She turned with an elegant shrug of her shoulders. Unsurprisingly, the Future had returned to staring up at the sky as if it might hold some answer that she herself did not have. Konomae snorted softly, a wry expression crossing her features as she pulled her deep chestnut hair over one shoulder. Shorai did not respond to her and Konomae took that to mean that it was indeed correct. She returned to the expectant look of her brother, "Let us go and tell them now." 

When Aeternitas reappeared they found Malik and Bakura still sitting upon the overstuffed pillows. They assembled themselves before the two and all three nodded sagely when their gaze was returned by both of them. "We have your answer," Ima spoke, turning to either side to make sure neither Shorai nor Konomae had anything to add. Both the women nodded and Ima looked to the two boys. 

Bakura's face had gone from patiently expectant to eagerly demanding. Under the cool weight of Aternitas's gaze and their somewhat dramatic silence, he found himself sweating with impatience. He wanted to scream, 'Get it over with!' but he knew that would not go over well with them. Even Malik looked desperate to hear the answer, his pale violet eyes wide with anticipation as sweat beaded on his forehead as well. 

With a serene smile on either's face, Shorai and Konomae replied in unison, "Your desire shall be granted." 


End file.
